


And Though I Sink, My Heart Still Floats.

by Seannyboy14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent (mentioned), Beach Trip, F/F, F/M, Hormones take over everyone, M/M, Nothing Bad Happened AU, Pack Feels, Road Trip, They still have powers, just no evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seannyboy14/pseuds/Seannyboy14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: There were no dread doctors, there were no chimera’s there was no dead pool or berskers. La Loba was folklore and Kate Argent stayed dead like she should have been. In this universe nothing bad has happened but everyone still has powers but they can enjoy their lives as teenagers. Allison isn’t dead either, however she will not be apart of this story significantly. The pack however decides to go on a weekend beach trip to bond over the summer since Junior year was stressful with SATs and other forms of standardized testing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday -

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone kind of realizes how deep their bond is with each individual in the pack. Some being more significant and overlooked then they thought.

“Are you sure this is going to be a good idea Scott?” Kira asked eagerly as Scott loaded her bags into the back of Lydia’s car. 

 

“Why wouldn’t it be? We’ve had a stressful junior year, and we could all use some bonding time and relax a little bit!” Scott explained enthusiastically.

 

 “I guess you’re right, but I don’t know, I guess I’m just afraid someone is going to do something stupid and we’re all going to be affected by their mistake.”

 

“Kira, relax. Friend vacations are different then you think, and yeah sure stupidity follows everyone, there’s no hiding from it! You just have to embrace it and handle it the best way possible, okay… Now that’s all of your stuff, but Stiles and I have to go pick up Liam and Mason still. I’ll call you as soon as we get on the highway, okay?” 

 

“Okay, Let's just hope Malia doesn’t accidentally claw up an airbag if we play a song she doesn’t like.” Kira smirked as she teased the were-coyote.

 

“Hey! That only happened once and that was months ago when I was just learning control!” Malia shouted while she walked towards them from stiles jeep at the end of the driveway.

 

“I better get going, I’ll see you later!” Scott said as he kissed Kira’s forehead gently and proceeded to book it towards the passenger side of Stiles' Jeep.

 

XX

 

Mason and Liam were packing everything they could manage to stuff into their duffle bags. Liam threw Frisbees, lacrosse balls and three different brands of sunscreen into his bag then dumped 4 of his best shirts, shorts, and an array of socks and bathing suits until Mason reminded him he needs underwear that isn’t the pair he’s already wearing. God that child would be lost without Mason.

 

After Liam’s bag was stuffed to its maximum capacity, Mason delicately placed everything in his bag like it was a puzzle or even more so, a form of art that only Mason himself had mastered. The two were done and their friends weren’t due to pick them up for another half hour.

 

“So are you excited for this beach trip? I heard we’re going to be staying in a huge house! How did Scott manage to land that?” Mason asked Liam sincerely.

 

“It’s his cousins or his friend’s family shore house I think.” Liam stated with uncertainty.

 

“Whatever, I don’t care whose house it is, I’m so excited for this trip dude! Just like old times back in middle school!” Mason cheered as he bounced with excitement. 

 

“Yeah, but I don’t know if this is going to end out as okay everyone thinks it is. I feel like someone is going to do something stupid and or hurt someone else.” Liam said practically mimicking Kira without even knowing her thoughts. 

 

“Oh relax dude! You always think something bad is going to happen and even when something does, we fix it pretty quickly!” Mason said nonchalantly.

 

“You’re right, I mean even if something bad happens it is just a weekend trip. I don’t know I guess I’m just anxious that its going to be 2 werewolves, a were-coyote, a banshee and a kitsune, all in one house and we’ve only been friends for such a short time.”

 

“Liam, Stop! You’re overthinking it all, if you end up having a problem just hide in your room everyone will understand!” Mason said as reassuring as possible.

 

“Lets hope you’re as right as you are confident,” Liam said solemnly. 

 

A car horn broke their banter and signaled that Stiles and Scott were here. Little did the pack know they were about to go on the trip of a lifetime!

 

XX

 

Both Stiles and Lydia’s cars pull into the gravel driveway and come to a complete stop as the pack practically jumps out of the cars. The salty sea breeze hits them like the waves at the end of the beach while the wind whispers around their faces. The sky is bright blue and the sun kisses the pack’s skin with warm lips leaving a slight tan while they unload the cars for the weekend. Everyone has their stuff and they all start running and shoving their way to the front door.

 

“Attention everyone!” Lydia screamed over the teens whispering about every feature of the foyer and opening. 

 

“Since I have everyone’s attention, here’s the deal, there are four bedrooms and seven of us. Since Scott is the one who orchestrated this whole weekend, he gets master bedroom with whomever he wants, which I assume is Kira? “

 

“Actually Lydia, I have the sleeping arrangements under control. Everyone, this weekend is about bonding with each other; that means you’re going to be with someone you’re not connected to a whole lot. Mason you’re with me in the master suite, if you’re going to be Liam’s plus one for this trip, I need to know you better. Stiles, you’re going to be with Kira, and Liam I think I’m going to have you and Malia together for the first night, Lydia as you begged so much you’ll have a room to yourself for the first night as well. Now, these arrangements are not concrete and they may change night to night so don’t get too comfortable. Oh! And before I forget, if I find out that anyone disobeys my commands, you’ll be walking home with your luggage.” Scott’s eyes were burning pure crimson during that last sentence.

 

“Well I’m glad my demands were met,” Lydia being the first to break the silence. “Since that is squared away I am going to go to the grocery store, if you have any specific snacks you want other than the Dinner meals we have planned please write them down on this notepad now.”

 

An hour passed since everyone had gotten settled in their rooms and decided who was sleeping on what side of the bed and figuring out who snores or who needs the fan on to sleep, and all their sleeping secrets. The pack has started gathering in the living room, talking about how they’re so excited for this trip and their expectations.

 

“If you haven’t written down the food you want for the weekend then I either suggest you come with me or write it down now, I’m leaving in 2 minutes with or without you.” Lydia said as if she were the mother of triplets and a pair of twins.

 

“I’ll go with you, I couldn’t think of anything but maybe if I go I’ll see something that catches my eye!” Mason said with a bright smile.

 

“Excellent, anyone else? … No? … Okay well looks like it’s just you and me, Mason." 

 

“Bye guys! See you in a few!” Stiles said while flinging movies across the room.

 

The two left the house and cruised to the grocery store they saw on their way to the house. 

 

Back at the house Stiles was failing to find a movie that seemed to interest him enough to keep him quiet until Kira’s voice interrupts his internal thoughts.

 

“Stiles, do you think you could take me to the shops on Main Street? I need to buy some bikinis, my sword belt kind of cut through them and a few of my shirts.”

 

“If it’s not too much of a bother but could I come too? I wanted to buy a longboard and I heard that this town has the best palm wood ones!” Liam said enthusiastically.

 

“Sure, I need to buy a new pair of flip flops since Malia kind of broke my other pair this morning.” Stiles agreed, shocked that Malia hadn’t reciprocated and came up with some excuse. He then realized Scott had gone upstairs and Malia wasn’t to be seen. His anxiety screamed they were doing something together. He wasn’t worried though; he knows Scott would never hurt him like that.

 

Malia had taken it upon herself to explore the deck that had its own winding path down to the beach below at the end of an incline. She noticed that there was a hot tub off to the side, so she decided to relax in the sauna until everyone came back. Scott decided he would take this opportunity to go for a quick swim and work on his tan since he didn’t have to entertain stiles, or comfort Liam, or strategize with Lydia. He could finally relax and enjoy some Scott time.

 

Scott went to his master suite and looked at the view of the great ocean and the beautiful scenery visible from the balcony attached to his room. After stripping down and changing to swim trunks flip flops and a towel draped around his neck he grabs his tanning lotion and books it towards the sand. After closing the sliding doors he blindly woke up Malia from her short nap in the Jacuzzi and asked if she wanted to join him and go down to the beach.

 

“So are you excited for this weekend?” Malia asked Scott while they walked down the steep path.

 

“Yeah, I’m hoping everything goes well though. I’m afraid everyone’s going to get so tired of my plans and everything is going to fall to shit.” Scott said kind of gloomy.

 

“Oh Scott, you need to have faith in yourself. Everyone’s here because we want to be, we want to make you happy, we want to be stronger together for you!” Malia explained.

 

“Yeah, I don’t know, I guess I just feel like I’m not the best leader sometimes.” Scott revealed.

 

Malia held out her hand and shook it until he took it. They walked together holding hands as friends until they made it to beach where they laid out and started tanning.

 

“Listen Scott, I know I’m not really the one who has much to give on the advice category but when I was in those woods for years I doubted myself, I couldn’t find steady meals for weeks. Suddenly I had a gut feeling to change my hunting style. I guess what I’m saying is, go with your gut, your instincts. We may not like your plans all of the time, but we still believe in them.”

 

“Thanks Malia, I’ll remember that from now on.” Scott smiled, thanking her with those big brown eyes of his.

 

XX

 

“So Mason, did you really need something or did you just come here to ask me out? Actually, wait I’ve seen the way you look at other men. Don’t take this the wrong way but are you gay?” Lydia said spit balling, but being right as usual.

 

“Yes and no, I did want to get some Doritos and ice-cream for the weekend, no I’m not interested in you because I am gay, but I also kind of have a crush on someone in the house.” Mason’s eyes widened as he realized he just he said too much.

 

“Oh really? Let me guess, you’ve been friends with Liam for years now and you’re tired of being just his friend and you want to take it a step further? Correct me if I’m wrong, but doesn’t Liam have a thing for some girl Hayden?” Lydia being skeptical can often be easily turned into Lydia being a bitch.

 

“Well damn! I was gonna ask you for advice but you’ve completely shot that idea for me haven’t you?” Mason said trying to make her feel bad, but knowing he can’t actually be mad at her.

 

“Well, give me some details and I’ll see what we have to work with.” Lydia demanded.

 

“During middle school we kissed because we were the only ones in the sixth grade who haven’t had our first kiss yet. In eighth grade we fooled around a little bit due to hormones and-" 

 

“So far all I’m getting is you have a crush on him due to typical boy stuff since most boys dry humped each other throughout junior high.”

 

“I wasn’t done yet. In the summer he got really drunk and I was helping him up to his room and he told me he thought I looked cute and then he kissed me, I told him to stop and that he was drunk and he was like 'yeah, but I need you right now' and he hugged me and made me lay with him until he passed out.”

 

“Anything else significant?”

 

“After he fell asleep I came back to check up on him and he was talking in his sleep and he said ‘I love you too Mason’ and then proceeded to dry hump the bed.”

 

“Hmmmpf” Lydia sighed with disbelief. “ Why do you like him so much?”

 

“To be honest, I have no clue. Every time I see him my heart tingles, and he’s always been there for me and he is really cute and a good kisser, and if we’re being blunt he has a nice dick too.” Mason said kind of hoping he wasn’t wasting his time venting.

 

“Mason, if you want Liam, make a move, this weekend would be the perfect time to! If he starts acting weird about it, just say sorry and come up with some bullshit excuse about how you’re drawn to him.”

“I guess I could do that too,” Mason agreed.

 

“Now if you don’t mind would you grab the parmesan cheese while I look for chicken cutlets?” Lydia asked as she walked towards the poultry anyways.

 

The two continued to shop, buying ingredients for the planned dinner meals, appetizers, sides, snacks and the essentials for the weekend. Mason however made a huge deal when Lydia criticized him for wanting to buy a forty-five pack of mozzarella sticks over a twenty-four pack. But she allowed it anyways since there are seven of them and three of them are supernatural creatures.

 

XX

 

Stiles felt empty, almost like he had been sleeping for the past three days. He was driving perfectly fine; in fact he got him, Kira, and Liam to the shops in less than ten minutes. Maybe it’s just that he doesn’t have a huge connection with Kira or Liam. He missed how him and Allison could at least talk about Lydia together or scheme against Scott and play pranks on him. Too bad she moved to Washington when her aunt died; he never realized how long it's been until now. He finally found a free parking lot at the end of the strip and pulled into the last spot left.

 

Kira and Liam thanked him for the ride as they all started to walk up the street towards the shops.

 

“So where should I go for swimming stuff? I’ve never really been to the shore so I don’t know which stores would be better for clothes than knickknacks.” Kira asked with her big dark eyes.

 

“I recommend going to the five and under store, they’ve got everything and last time I was here their swimming stuff was pretty nice.” Liam answered while pulling them towards the entrance.

 

All Stiles thought about was how he never really had a chance to just be with Liam, and Kira because they were always with Scott when he wasn’t. Not that he felt replaced by them, but just that Stiles had Scott and Malia and even Lydia sometimes, but Scott always has everyone else. His mind went blank as soon as it processed they were in the store looking at bikinis and that stupid rack with key chains engraved with names.

 

“Stiles, I found some flip flops! They seem really sturdy too!” Liam hollered from the back of the store.

 

“Thanks Liam.” Stiles said calmly.

 

“Are you okay?” Liam asked curiously.

 

“I’m fine, just missing a friend I haven’t seen in awhile.”

 

“Scott?” Liam guessed trying to fill in the invisible blank.

 

“No” Stiles said. Although now that Liam mentioned it, he hasn’t really been with Scott one on one in a while.

 

“Do I know them?” Liam pondered as he looked at the long boards hanging on the back wall.

 

“Not really, she used to be a good friend of ours. Actually it's Scott's ex, Allison.” Stiles said trying to cover up his doubts about him and Scott.

 

“Oh well, if I were you Stiles, I would just relax and be happy she was a part of your life.” Liam said flipping the one palm wood board in his hands.

 

“Thanks Liam, that was actually really insightful of you.” Stiles said trying not to be snarky about the backhanded compliment. “I really like that, actually you should get it.” He said before Liam could pick up on his sarcasm.

 

“I was just thinking the same thing!” He said excitedly bracing Stiles with that warm huge smile of his.

 

Stiles was making progress, now he just needed to help Kira to make him feel like he isn’t completely unconnected from the pack. He walked towards the t-shirt isle where she was pouting at all these stupid t-shirts about smoking weed or some stupid Internet trend from the past year.

 

“Personally I think this color would look good on you” Stiles advised as he pretended to show off a mint green shirt that had a white tribal turtle decal on it.

 

“I actually really like that! Are there any other t-shirts over there that aren’t about being Drunk 1, 2, or 3?” Kira sounded desperate.

 

“Here’s one with the heart eyes cat emoji, although I think you might like the one with the monkey covering his eyes more.” Stiles said trying to be helpful. He knew she likes pop culture so he did his best.

 

“Thanks Stiles, you’re so sweet! No wonder Scott loves you!” Kira said all in one breath. She quickly turned towards the register with her bikinis and shirts in hand and joined Liam in line.

 

Stiles tried not to let the words "Scott loves you" make him feel all sappy so he looked down at his phone to see he missed anything. Of course it’s a text from Scott.

 

“Dinner is being made now, try to be back before sunset, see you soon!”

 

Stiles grabbed a pair of blue flip-flops and went to go tell the others dinner will be done when they get back.

 

XX

 

The door flung open as the three raced into the house to fill their starving bellies after shopping. Everyone was sitting on the couch except for Scott, who was burning the spaghetti sauce in kitchen. Stiles immediately ran to go save it from the evil doer.

 

“Dude I can’t even let you make spaghetti sauce without burning it” Stiles said as he jokingly spanked Scott's ass with an unused wooden spoon.

 

“Listen bro, its hard to keep something from burning when these three are too busy watching the Avengers! And hey! What did my butt ever do to you?” Scott replied with his tongue sticking out at his best friend.

 

“Well I could do something else to your butt, but that wouldn't fun!” Stiles said without thinking.

 

“Damn and I thought what we had was special.” Scott said saving Stiles from embarrassment by keeping the joke going.

 

“Alright, listen you two lover boys,” Malia interrupted. “I’m here to help you guys if you need anything because I can’t stand to watch this stupid movie, I hate aliens.” 

 

“Can you and Kira actually go set the deck table?” Scott asked hastily.

  

“Liam and Mason can you go pour glasses of water for everyone, please?” Stiles asked while he revived the sauce and made way for Scott to pull the garlic bread.

 

“Well? What do you boys want me to do?” Lydia snapped as she started to spin the salad at the end of the island.

 

“You’re actually doing it already!” Scott chuckled.

 

“After that, would you mind grabbing the beach umbrella from the storage closet under the stairs, and put in in the table?” Stiles chimed in.

 

“Sure thing!” Lydia replied somewhat cheerily.

 

Stiles finished fixing the sauce while Scott plated the garlic bread and found a big glass bowl for the salad.

 

The boys were bringing everything out and placed everything in the center of the table. Scott sat at the head of the table while Lydia sat at the other end, Stiles was to his left, and Mason was to his right. Kira was next to Malia and Lydia, and she sat across from Liam. Scott thought it was funny how everyone sat near someone they didn't usually talk to which was the whole point of the trip. He thought to himself maybe this weekend will work out after all!

“Wait a second!” Liam shot up out of his seat nearly knocking Stiles over. Everyone stopped talking and froze before they could even taste the warm spaghetti wrapped around their forks or slithering on their plates. “I want to make a toast… to Scott. Thank you for being such a great guy, but more importantly, thank you for getting this house and bringing us all with you.” Liam said. "It's crazy how it's only been a few months since you turned me, but without a doubt you're the world's best alpha, and I'm happy to have you as a friend." Liam said as sat down.

 

“And thank you for being a great boyfriend and introducing me to your amazing friends” Kira said as she stood up and raised her glass.

 

“Thank you for being the best alpha of all the others we’ve encountered!” Lydia said shading every person with red eyes to ever cross paths with her.

 

“Thank you for the countless times you’ve saved my fury ass.” Malia said sitting down like the rebel she is.

 

“Thank you for letting me come this weekend and trusting me with so much. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” Mason said.

 

Stiles stood up, held his glass up and looked Scott dead in the eyes, in a way he’s never done before. This time it was inviting, almost sexual, and playful toying with Scotts thoughts the more he looked into those caramel beauties.

 

“Thank you, Scott for being there from everything to helping with anything. My love for you is as unconditional as a brothers and you will always be the best of friends I will ever be graced with.” Stiles concluded as he shed a tear of happiness.

 

Scott then stood up and raised his glass.

 

“Thank you stiles, and thank you everyone. With out you all I wouldn’t be here today, and I wouldn’t have learned the lessons I needed to be all those great things you said about me. You guys are not friends, you’re family, you’re my pack and I would never trade anything for this. I love you all, so cheers to a good weekend with family!” Scott said as everyone clinked glasses and sipped then sat down to stuff their faces with pasta and salad and multiple slices of garlic bread.

 

While they were eating Scott felt a warm sensation to his left, and he could notice Stiles looking at him out of the corner of his eyes. He decided to see what Stiles was thinking, so he jokingly tapped his foot against Stiles. Stiles returned the favor but softer, almost romantically. Stiles started to move his foot up Scott's leg and slowly bit his lip. Soon an all out game of footsies erupts between the two of them until they realize everyone is almost done and they should get their shit together.

 

“Scott and I are going to take a walk, we’ll be back soon, Lydia is in charge.” Stiles commanded as he prodded Scott down the path to the ocean.

 

XX

The two rushed down the path and made a run for it until they got an earshot away from the house so they could talk privately. 

 

“Dude what the fuck is going on with you?” Scott said slightly aroused.

 

“Scott, I don’t know what it is, but I just got so sexually attracted to you out of no where and it just hit me like a brick okay!” Stiles said defending himself.

 

“Well if we’re being honest, I’ve always wanted to experiment with you.” Scott confessed.

 

“I’ve been wanting to for years Scott! I literally spent most of high school thinking when is he going to ask me about doing stuff with guys, and more importantly when is he going to – “ Scott’s lips covered Stiles’; shutting him up the only way possible for the time being.

 

The two start making out, whispering secrets about wanting to kiss for years, and seeing each other naked was secretly hot and erotic, and how they both wished they would just get to the point where they are at now. The realization that they should be more than friends had finally hit them.

 

Scott pulled away, yanked his shirt off and started to get up.

 

“Where are you going?” Stiles whined.

 

“Follow me and you’ll find out!” Scott said with the biggest smirk ever.

 

Stiles’ erection nearly jumped out of his pants and dragged him after Scotts bubble butt.

 


	2. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter get's a little heated for more than just one pairing. I hope y'all enjoy! :)

“Scott?”

 

“Scott?!”

 

“Scott where the hell is your cute bubbly ass?” Stiles begged as he ran after the alpha into a near by sea cave.

 

“Right here!” Scott said as he tackled stiles to the ground and pinned him in the soft sand.

 

The two starred at each other, faces close to one another, slowly grinding their hips together like the were trying to start a fire with their dicks.

 

“You know, I’ve always wanted you to pin me and” – Stiles froze as Scott wasted no time on sucking all the blood to his neck and giving stiles the biggest hickey on this earth.

 

“Jesus I thought you were a werewolf not a vampire!” Stiles said finally getting Scott's mouth off of his raw neck.

 

“You taste like butterscotch, and spiced rum” Scott said in return smirking.

 

Stiles lost it. He couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Scott’s face and pulled it towards his and wrapped every limb around him begging for him to be closer to his body. Tongues met and wrestled in their mouths and flip-flops were being kicked off, as their grinding became more dry humping and thrusting.

 

Their lips were locked except for the two seconds they each took to rip stiles' shirt off. Fingertips became explorers of uncharted seas and curves of skins guided their hands to each other’s butts and bounced each other’s cheeks until Scott finally broke their sexual silence.

 

“Stiles, I love you.” Scott said as he kissed his way up Stiles’ stomach and met his mouth with his own pink lips.

 

“I love you too Scott” Stiles said in a very natural tone.

 

“But not to be rude, can you please just fuck me already?” Stiles begged.

 

Scotts eye widened with a crimson glow. Before stiles knew it, Scott had flipped him on his hands and knees and had his face down ass up. Scott kissed his way down Stiles spine nipping at the edges of his boxers until he pulled them down and started nipping at his ass.

 

“Please Scott” Stiles pleaded, practically whimpering.

 

Scott took his time, slowly unraveling Stiles from his core to his skin. Finally he started tracing his hole with a finger, which was lead right after a tongue and smack on the ass. Damn Scott knew how to eat the booty like groceries and apparently the ABC's backwards.

 

“You ready Stiles?” Scott asked as he slapped his hard cock on Stiles tight pink hole.

 

“Yes, Scott pleaseee!” Stiles shrieked as Scott slowly slipped his way into him.

 

“Fuck!” Stiles said sharply.

 

“Everything okay?” Scott asked.

 

“Yeah, you’re just fucking huge!” Stiles said.

 

Scott smirked then slowly did shallow thrusts just to start off. Stiles was barely conscious; he wanted to be railed!

 

“Please Scott, just fuck me, don’t worry about hurting me I’ve been wanting this for years I can take it.” Stiles said in the hottest moan Scott has heard to date.

 

Scott wasn’t even close to the edge but he just ran off, pounding away into his best friend, feeling Stiles ass swallow all 9 inches of him and sliding it out just as smoothly.

 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum,” Stiles says as his prostate vibrates from Scotts raw dick stimulating it.

 

Stiles clenches around Scott and moans, “fuck I love you Scott, I fucking love you” as his load squirts out on the sand just below their bodies.

 

Scott can’t help but stutter and cum in Stiles all over his prostate and hole.

 

“Sorry I didn’t really give you a warning, hope you don’t mind that I came in you.” Scott said as he pulled out his dick and smacked Stiles’ cutie booty.

 

“Please, Scott I’ve wanted you to breed me since 9th grade.”

 

“To be fair I’ve wanted to breed you since we shared the same bed during our first away game.”

 

“We should probably get back to the house…" Stiles says as he kisses his best friend and lover on the lips.

 

XX

 

“Since I’m in charge, Malia, you and I are going to do dishes. Liam if you don’t mind could you gather all the trash and throw it out?” Lydia demanded.

 

“Sure” Liam said.

 

“I’m going to put the umbrella back” Kira chimed in.

 

“Mason, if you want, would you mind looking for coupons in the magazine? Scott said something about doing mini golf tonight!” Lydia requested.

 

“Fine with me!” Mason said.

 

“Speaking of which, has anyone seen or heard from Scott or Stiles?” Liam asked.

 

Everyone nodded their heads, it’s been an hour since dinner, and stiles said they’d be right back.

 

XX

“So what just happened?” Stiles asked, wincing as he stood up, cum slowly dripping out of his hole.

 

“Um, good question. To be honest I would have never expected this to happen.” Scott replied.

 

“Well whatever just happened I hope it happens again. Your dick fits perfectly in my ass.” Stiles said cheekily.

 

“Maybe next time you can fuck me.” Scott said as he elbowed Stiles side and winked at him.

 

“I just hope no one knows what happened, that’d be really embarrassing to tell our girlfriends.” Scott said after a moment's pause.

 

“Shit! Liam or Malia might smell it!” Stiles said urgently.

 

“We should wash off in the ocean real quick!”

 

“Good thinking Scotty!”

 

The two ran for the ocean and dove into the crashing waves rinsing their naked bodies of sex, sweat and other related smells.

 

After running up the deck, and drying off from their makeshift shower they both walk in like nothing happened.

 

“Hey there you guys are! Where were you guys?” Mason said cheerily.

 

“Oh nowhere, just this cool sea cave we found down the beach!” Stiles said hoping that the partial truth masked the scent of a lie so Malia and Liam couldn’t smell it.

 

Liam shot him a look and crinkled his nose, but said nothing.

 

Stiles knew the jig was up and that Liam knew, but was surprised when Mason broke the silence and asked if they were still planning on going to mini golf tonight.

 

Liam smiled then got excited at the thought of crushing everyone, even his best friend.

 

“Of course, we should probably leave in 10 minutes, does anyone have a specific place they want to go to?” Scott announced to the pack.

 

Lydia looked up and mentioned the indoor dinosaur one in town, but Kira mentioned she saw a half off coupon for groups of 6 or more at this pirate themed one.

Stiles’ eyes light up when she said it’s a _Pirates of the Caribbean_ themed and features holes from all 4 movies.

 

XX

 

The gang arrived at the mini golf course and thankfully, the rush of people had already started and it looked like the last group was already on hole 4 so they didn’t have to wait long.

 

Lydia volunteered to not play and keep score, but Malia and Kira both shot her down and used guilt to get her into spirit. In fact Malia even helped her swing on the first hole. Mason laughed as he came up and hit Liam’s ball farther away from the hole then it already was and Stiles got a hole in one on the first hole because he knew if he bounced the ball off of the wall it’d bounce right into the hole.

 

Everyone started laughing and cheering more and more as everyone finally finished the first few holes and then things got serious.

 

Liam was acting different, more affectionate almost and could sense lust off of someone, but he couldn’t tell from whom. He decided to ask Mason but Kira hit her ball too hard and it smacked him in the cheek and distracted him.

 

“Are you okay!?” Mason and Kira both shouted.

 

Mason shooed her away and held him on one of the benches at the next hole.

 

“Liam, are you good?” Mason asked.

 

“I'm fine, it just stings a bit.” He said as he rubbed his cheek trying to sooth the growing bruise.

 

“Do you want some ice or something?” Mason examined his face making sure there wasn’t anything else hit.

 

“Just you is fine.” Liam said without thinking.

 

“What?” Mason asked closing in on Liam’s injury.

 

Liam stared at him, looking into his deep dark eyes then closed his own. Next thing he knew he was kissing his best friend, in front of his other friends, in public, at the beach. Liam smiled as he felt Mason kiss him back. Lydia saw out of the corner of her eye and tried to make sure no one else noticed. Thankfully the black pearl at hole 15 was open firing at the fake kraken tentacles and distracted everyone.

 

“Um Liam, what was that?” Mason whispered.

 

“I don’t know, but it felt right.” Liam replied.

“We should join the others before anyone suspects something.” Mason said pulling Liam off the bench.

 

The two spent the rest of the night being very close in proximity of each other, giving each other funny glances and looking at the pack and laughing at how dysfunctional they all were.

 

Kira got offended when one of Scott’s balls hit hers into a sand trap.

 

Scott always hit the ball a little too hard and scared everyone a little bit.

 

Stiles freaked out when his ball made it in the whirlpool hole and shot out and got another hole in one.

 

Lydia freaked out when the cannon at hole 17 fired her ball into a bush to left of the course and onto the paths between holes.

 

Malia had a meltdown when she didn’t get the 18th hole, and she blamed black beard instead of herself for not hitting it straight enough to go in the fountain of youth.

 

Liam however won a free game for playing the bonus hole and getting his ball into the chalice.

 

Mason just hit his into the mermaid filled abyss where the balls were collected and stored.

 

Everyone gave their clubs back and after tallying the scores and deciding to not count any of Kira and Malia’s redo’s; Stiles won with 4 under par, Followed by Liam, Lydia, Scott, then Mason, Kira and Malia both had 50’s.

 

They all decided to go to Dairy Queen since there was one right down the road and Scott treated stiles since he won.

 

XX

 

After ice cream and sunset pictures at the beach everyone finally made it back to the house and parted to their rooms. Well almost everyone. Scott hung around down stairs for a few minutes making sure everything was somewhat clean when everyone wakes up in the morning. After tidying up a bit, he checked in on everyone. Lydia was fast asleep with her furry pink Prada sleep mask covering her face. Kira was in the shower while stiles was putting pillows between his and her side of the bed.

 

“Everything going to be okay between you two?” Scott asked sincerely.

 

“I hope so, I’m just afraid she’s going to slice me apart with her sword belt while we’re sleeping.” Stiles replied.

 

“Well if she does, I’ll kill her.” Scott said with a smirk.

 

“Why thanks boo thang.” Stiles said winking and licking his lips.

 

“Of course babe, Love you.” Scott said going along with the joke.

 

“Scott what are you doing in here?” Kira said as she walked out of the bathroom already dressed for bed.

 

“Oh nothing just making sure, everyone’s okay before we all go to sleep.” Scott said trying to hide his hard on for Stiles.

 

“Oh okay, well good night!” Kira said as she kissed him on the cheek and turned the lights off.

 

Scott moved on to Liam and Malia. At least these two had their own beds; otherwise it would be quite a disastrous night. He knocked on the door and walked in, but only Malia was there and she was passed out and cocooned in her sheets. He looked around for liam and checked the bathroom to see if there was anyone in there but nope not a single soul. He went back to his room and opened the door. Mason and Liam were out on the deck talking but oddly enough Scott couldn’t hear them. Then they kissed and Scott was so shocked that he backed into the light switch, turning the lights on. Mason and Liam both looked over in horror, and Liam turned bright red.

 

Mortified, Scott just waved at them then left the room and ran downstairs. Scott felt so embarrassed that he just watched something he probably shouldn’t have seen and not only does he feel terrible, he’s still completely in shock and started eating all of the Oreo’s Lydia bought earlier.

 

He heard a door open and close and Scott’s spine froze, Liam came down and sat across the counter from Scott at one of the bar stools.

 

“So, ummm…, how much did you see up there?” Liam asked totally unsubtle.

 

“You mean you guys did more than kiss?” Scott asked without thinking.

 

“No that’s it, that’s all we did okay?” Liam said hastily.

 

“Okay.” Scott said.

 

“Look I’m sorry you had to see that, but please don’t tell anyone. I don’t think of myself as gay but I don’t know what it is with Mason but I just randomly started finding him so attractive today.” Liam explained. "I just couldn't resist."

 

Scott nodded his head and debated what he should say.

 

“I know what you mean.” He finally said.

 

“What?” Liam asked naively.

 

“I know what it’s like to not be gay and have a total attraction to another guy.” Scott said in a hushed voice.

 

“Really?” Liam asked. “Who?”

 

“Nobody you need to worry about.” Scott said defensively.

 

Scott froze when Liam guessed Stiles and smiled.

 

“Alright fine. It’s Stiles!” Scott said with defeat.

 

“Have you ever done anything with him?” Liam asked practically interrogating him.

 

“No. Now Liam go to bed this has been an awkward night enough as it is.” Scott begged him to stop asking questions before he said something he shouldn’t have.

 

“Fine, but I swear to god Scott, please don’t tell anyone. Especially not my parents.” Liam said as he walked towards the stairs.

 

“Deal.” Scott said as he devoured the remaining Oreo’s and chugged a glass of milk before heading up stairs himself.

 

“So what did you guys talk about?” Mason asked as Scott walked in.

 

“Listen your secret’s safe with me, I’m tired and I don’t really wanna talk about it right now.” Scott said trying not to sound like an ass.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Mason said as he rolled over.

 

“Don’t be sorry. I understand and I’m fine with you guys dating or whatever. I just wasn’t expecting it at all.” Scott said quietly.

 

“Ok. Are we cool?” Mason said.

 

“Yes, Good night Mason.” Scott said as he slipped into bed and passed out.

 

"Good night Scott, thanks for being chill about it." Mason said as he drifted into his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guy's liked this chapter, I'm home from college for the summer so hopefully I'll have it updated before the end of june!


	3. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAN SOMEBODY SAY DRAMA?! JUST KIDDING
> 
> Hope you like it, it's kind of a filler but eh what can you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way overdue and Im so sorry I just haven't had time to write the whole thing in one shot. Parts of it have been written over a long time ago and parts of it were written the day I published this but yeah hopefully you guys like it!

Scott was the first to wake up. Not only because he always woke up early to go for a run, but he was still shocked about the whole Liam and Mason romance that was brewing. He was so shocked he had a dream about Liam and Mason going on a double date with Scott and Kira, or him and Stiles. Which was another can of worms Scott had dreams about in the first place. He decided he’d go on a short run to the strip on main and then if he’s still the only one awake by the time he comes back; he’ll make everyone pancakes because surprisingly those are his specialty. And by specialty I mean that’s the only thing Scott can make that is completely edible and that he doesn’t fuck up/burn the shit out of. He changes to a pair of shorts and puts on his Nikes and heads for the strip.

 

Shortly after Scott leaves for his run Malia wakes up, sweating and claws out.

 

“Fuck!” Malia says as she looks at the soft shorts she wore to bed clawed up and fringed by frenzy.

 

“What happened?” Liam mumbled from under his pillow.

 

“I had this weird dream.” Malia said as she checked her sheets for any shred marks, bloodstains and holes.

 

“What about?” Liam asked as he slowly rose from slumber.

 

“Kira and I were at a club and dancing and grinding and Lydia was stripping at the bar.” Malia said with full confidence.

 

“That’s weird, because I had a dream that Mason and I were grinding at a club too!” Liam said.

 

“I wasn’t finished. Me and Kira were like making out and like Lydia came over and joined in, it was so weird.” Malia stated.

 

“That is weird, Mason and I were just grinding and dancing for some reason.” Liam said as he hoped she couldn’t smell his lie.

 

“I mean, I guess it’s whatever, they’re both hot.” Malia stated bluntly.

 

“Aren’t you and Stiles still dating?” Liam asked, trying to remind Malia she has a boyfriend.

 

“We are but like, I don’t know, I love Stiles, I do, but like, I don’t know. I guess I just felt more excited from that dream than I have with Stiles in a while,” Malia admitted.

 

“Have you guys had sex or anything recently?” Liam asked.

 

“I mean we did before we came down here but like I just haven’t been feeling it the past few times. Is that bad?” Malia asked.

 

“I mean, no because you might just be getting bored if you’re having too much sex. Or you could be experiencing some curiosity too…” Liam said as he avoided his own thoughts about him and Mason.

 

“Maybe, I don’t know though. I’m going to go back to sleep though.” Malia said as she tossed and turned then buried her head into her pillows.

 

Liam did the same and they both passed out within minutes.

 

XX

 

Scott gets back from his run and decides to sit on the back deck for a breather. The sun starts peaking over the horizon. Scott giggles as he feels the warmth of the sun kiss his skin and illuminate the beach and the vast ocean nestling the coast. This couldn’t be any more beautiful of a moment, he thought to himself. But then Stiles came out, smiled and sat right next to him. His heart sank.

 

“Beautiful sunrise isn’t it?” Stiles said still groggy from sleeping all night.

 

“It wasn’t until you got here.” Scott replied.

 

“Shut up, you bastard.” Stiles said smirking.

 

“Make me.” Scott teased.

 

“Fine I will!” Stiles said as he flashed his ass to Scott and turned to go inside.

 

Scott gawked and dropped his jaw. “Damn you and your sweet ass.” Scott said as he followed him inside.

 

“Thanks baby!” Stiles said sarcastically.

 

“Anytime, do you want pancakes?” Scott offered.

 

“Fuck yes!” Stiles said as he sat down on the couch and started his Saturday off with cartoons.

 

“I like the sound of that!” Scott said with a wink.

 

“I want blueberries in mine!” Lydia said as she interrupted their flirting.

 

“Holy Shit! I didn’t know anyone else was awake!” Scott said trying to play it off as if he didn’t have the biggest hard on right now.

 

“Well I heard you too lover boys come in and I thought I’d intervene when I heard you were offering your pancakes!” Lydia explained.

 

Stiles shot her a dirty look while Scott gulped his anxiety down.

“What?” Lydia said as she mocked Stiles bitch face. “Oh Stiles relax, we all know you too are like brothers, I’m sorry that I offended your bi-curious self.” She said sarcastically.

 

“Really, Lydia that was just uncalled for!” Stiles said as he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“She’s right Stiles, it was just a joke, relax!” Scott said trying to speak bro code to get him to shut up.

 

“Ugh fine. But I’m taking one of your pancakes meanie!” Stiles said sticking his tongue out at his other best friend.

 

Lydia stuck her tongue right back at him as Kira, Malia, and Mason all came down stairs due to the smell of pancakes. Liam shortly came after Scott purposely burnt one of his pancakes.

 

XX

 

After breakfast everyone got changed and headed to the beach. The boys brought the volleyball down and played a match, while the girls lied out and decided to tan for a little. Everyone was having fun and relaxed for a few hours while the day was still young.

 

“Malia, am I burning?” Kira said as she pointed to her face and chest.

 

“Not that I can tell!” Malia said still wearing her sunglasses

 

“You look like your getting pink, I would reapply!” Lydia said.

 

“Okay thanks!” Kira said.

 

“Am I burning too?” Malia asked.

 

“No you’re getting really dark!” Kira said.

 

“Would you mind helping me put some on my back Kira?” Malia asked.

 

“I was just about to ask you the same thing!” Kira said.

 

“I’ll do yours,” Lydia said to Kira.

 

The girls had formed a train and started lathering down each other, massaging each other’s backs and rubbing sunscreen on to each other’s bodies.

 

Malia started to feel like this has happened before except, then it hits her. She dreamt this last night, before they all went to the club the three of them were flirting and rubbing each other in sunscreen at the beach.

“Damn Malia! No wonder Stiles went after you!” Lydia said after she peaked over Kira.

 

“Yeah Girl! You have a nice ass!” Kira said in agreement as she playfully spanked it.

 

“Thanks cuties!” Malia said as she turned around and blew a kiss. Her heart skipped a beat but she didn’t care she was enjoying the sun and her friends.

 

“Hey guys what’s going on?” Scott said as the boys came over and plopped down from their intense match.

 

“Oh nothing!” They all said in unison and blushed.

 

“Well we’re thinking of going back to get lunch do you guys want to come?” Stiles said with a smirk on his face.

 

Kira turned to Malia and nodded. “Sure, Lets go!”

 

“I’ll be up in a bit I think I’m going to lay out more” Lydia said.

 

“Are you sure?” Malia said.

 

“Absolutely! I’ll be right behind ya!”

 

Malia and Kira both got up to go with the boys but Scott and Stiles both lifted them up and ran to the water, tossing them into cold salty ocean. Then they dived right in after them.

 

The girls splashed and cursed at them then laughed and kissed their boyfriends. However Kira and Malia locked eyes and kind of felt something tingle. They wink then decide to dunk their boyfriends and run for the shore.

 

“We’ll be getting lunch if you need us!” They called back as they left their boyfriends in the water.

 

 

XX

 

 

Mason and Liam decided to head up to the house after Kira and Malia to grab lunch.

“Hey guys!” Liam said to the girls as the boys walked in.

 

“What are you guys making?” Mason asked.

 

“Chicken salad, do you guys want some?” Kira asked

 

“Hell yes! Just don’t put any celery in mine!” Liam said.

 

“Here’s the mayo,” Malia said as she handed Kira the jar.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Mason asked.

 

“No we got it, if you want you can get the snacks from the pantry out here!” Kira said.

 

Mason brought out his Spicy Sweet Chili Doritos he got with Lydia and along with the giant variety bag with Doritos, Fritos, Lays and Cheetos. Then he sat down at the table with Liam waiting for the girls to finish the chicken salad.

 

“Do you guys want it on a sandwich or just as is?” Malia asked as she mixed the ingredients together in a bowl.

 

Both the boys nodded and said sandwich.

 

“We have white bread, wheat bread and bagels, and do either of you want cheese or anything on it?” Kira asked standing by the toaster oven.

 

“I’ll have mine on a toasted bagel with cheddar cheese.” Said Liam

 

“I’ll just have mine on white toast, no cheese.” Mason said

 

“I’ll have mine on white with cheddar.” Malia chimed in.

 

“Do you want it toasted Malia?” Kira asked.

 

“Nah its fine, thank you though!” She replied.

 

Once lunch was ready and the sandwiches were made, Liam got everyone a coke and a bottle of water from the fridge and they all sat down and talked about how they think the trip is going so far.

 

“I honestly can’t remember the last time I’ve had this much fun.” Liam said.

 

“Same, I haven’t been to the beach in years, let alone on vacation.” Kira said.

 

“Its nice to not be stuck in the woods as a coyote.” Malia said bluntly.

 

“Does anyone know what we’re doing tonight?” Mason asked.

 

“I think Scott was talking about going to this club tonight, it’s called H2O.” Kira said.

 

“I saw a commercial for that earlier! Tonight they’re doing a 16+ Paint Party and it’s right off the boardwalk too!” Liam said

 

“That must be why Lydia and I went and got everyone a white T-shirt last week!” Malia chimed in.

 

“Oh shit this is going to fun!” Mason said.

 

“We can’t act like we know though. I bet Scott wanted this to be a surprise for us all.” Malia said.

 

“We all have to act surprised if he tells us, he’s been worried all week about this trip and he’s been insecure about his plans for the weekend.” Kira stated.

 

“I wonder how he’s going to –” Liam’s phone starts ringing interrupting his sentence.

 

“Shit Scott is calling!” Liam whispered.

 

“Well answer it dumb ass!” Malia said.

 

“Hey Scott! Wassup?” Liam said calmly.

 

“Hey Liam, is everyone back at the house? Lydia, Stiles and I were looking for you and Mason but we couldn’t find you guys.

 

“Oh yeah, we’re back at the house with the girls, and we made some chicken salad so if you guys are hungry when you get back there’s that and some chips on the table!”

 

“Thank you buddy! Okay we’ll be up in 20 minutes, make sure everyone hangs around, I have something I want to talk to you guys about!” Scott said.

 

“Okay, well we’re all just laying around. We’ll see you when you guys get back! Later!” Liam said.

“See you soon, bye!” Scott said then hung up.

 

“I wonder if he’s going to tell us when he gets back.” Mason pondered.

 

“Maybe, but until then, I’m going to nap.” Liam said and marched upstairs to his room.

 

XX

 

Scott, Stiles and Lydia all walk into the house to see the Kira and Malia watching Wipeout, while Mason is reading his book at the table.

 

“Where’s Liam?” Scott asked.

 

“He went to his room to take a nap.” Mason said.

 

Scott shrugged his shoulders and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

 

“How was the beach?” Kira turned to face them.

 

“It was good, got a little burnt but it’ll turn tan!” Stiles said sarcastically as he showed his lobster red shoulders and winced in pain.

 

Lydia just shook her head, “I have aloe in my bag upstairs; do you want some?” She asked.

 

“Yes please!” Stiles replied after sitting down at the table.

 

“Lydia do you want anything?” Scott calls after her.

 

“No, I’m good for now, thank you!” She said as she ascended the stairs to her room to get the aloe.

 

“How about you Stiles?” Scott asked.

 

“Yeah can you make me a sandwich too? Chicken salad on white with cheese would be nice!” Stiles replied.

 

“There are some bags of chips and stuff in that big bowl in the middle of the table.” Malia said keeping her eyes glued to the TV, as a contestant falls into water after bouncing off the giant balls.

 

“Thanks!” Stiles said.

 

“So what are we doing, tonight?” Mason asked, as he marked his page and put his book down.

 

“That’s what were going to talk about when Liam gets up.” Scott says.

 

Coincidentally, Liam stumbles into kitchen still groggy from his nap, with Lydia in tow.

 

“Right here!” Liam said as he grabs another water from the cooler.

“Awesome now that you all are here, we can talk about tonight!” Scott said with excitement.

 

“What did you have in mind?” Mason asked.

 

“Well first, I wanted to tell you guys the new sleeping arrangement for the night.”

 

“Please tell me I’m not moving” Lydia said as she started painting her nails at the table.

 

“No, but Mason is going to rooming with you tonight, so make sure he at least has a place for his bags and himself to sleep.” Scott said jokingly.

 

“Fine by me.” Lydia said.

 

“Same here.” Mason said.

 

“Alright awesome, now Malia, you’re going to move into kira’s room and Stiles you’re going to be with Liam.” Scott said.

 

“Um, Scott? I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Liam said.

 

“Why do you say that Liam?” Scott said with puppy dog eyes.

 

“Last time Stiles and I shared a sleeping space I almost clawed his eyes out remember?” Liam said shyly.

 

“Is that true?” Scott asked Stiles.

 

“Well to be fair, he was like still fresh off the werewolf factory belt.” Stiles said sarcastically. “Alright I might have also been talking in my sleep a lot that night too, or snoring or both.”

 

“It was both.” Liam said as he rolled his eyes and sat next to Mason.

 

“Well then it looks like you guys are staying together unless something comes up again.” Scott said this time with a firm voice but a kind smile.

 

“Fine, but what if it doesn’t work out?” Liam whined.

 

“Then Stiles will room with me for the night.” Scott said.

 

“Fine with me.” Both Stiles and Liam said in unison.

 

“Now. Next order of business is what our pack event for the night is.” Scott said.

 

Everyone turned their attention to Scott as he took a seat at the table next to Stiles and across from the boys.

 

“How many of you brought something white to wear down with us?” Scott asked.

 

Everyone nodded or raised their hand to show their answer.

 

“Well good! I bought us all tickets to this glow up foam party tonight at a club called H2O and tonight is a 16+ night so we can all go!” Scott said with enthusiasm.

 

Lydia shrieked and started looking up cute rave make up looks and asked if the girls wanted to part take in them. Liam and Mason looked at each other and high fived and started talking about how they could meet someone hot to hook up with. Stiles however looked like he was going to vomit.

 

“You excited Stiles?” Scott asked

 

“Yes and no, I feel like Malia and I are kind of running off of borrowed time and I’m afraid were not going to be together any more soon. I don’t want tonight to be the reason why.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“Can we talk about it later?” Stiles asked in a hushed tone.

 

“Hey Scott! The girls and I are going to the strip for a bit to get some make up and glow puffy paint for our shirts! We’ll see you guys later!” Lydia said as the three walked out and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of this chapter? I do not have a beta as of right now to edit my works so if there's any critics please inform me kindly. Hopefully chapter four will be done by the end of May!


	4. Saturday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BACK TO TOTAL DRAMA WOLVES!
> 
>  
> 
> No seriously this is where all the teenage angst comes in and a lot of the gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you didn't know this already, this work was heavily inspired by my favorite fanfiction [Slow Burn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317209/chapters/510202). I just want to make it clear that this IS NOT the same work and that I am writing this on my own but using Slow Burn for guidance. Please let me know if you have any comments or concerns.

 

 

“Stiles?”

 

“Yeah, Scott?”

 

“The girls are gone so if you want to talk now’s the time.” Scott said.

 

“Fine.”

 

“What’s been going on with you an Malia? Why are you so nervous about tonight? Would you rather stay home?” Scott started asking.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Scott! Slow down. Malia and I have been having some weird issues lately but not like with verbal or action based issues. It’s.. kind of like an intimacy issue… I guess? I’m not sure… but lately our relationship hasn’t been exciting to either of us. Like we both love each other and feel for each other, but it’s just not the same.” Stiles sighed.

 

“Have you guys been having like too much sex or not enough sex?” Scott asked bluntly.

 

“Not really, we actually had sex the night before we came down here but it just wasn’t as fulfilling. She’s also been hanging out with me less and less and worrying more and more about how Lydia and Kira were going to like her this weekend.” Stiles replied.

 

“She told me she had a weird dream about them last night!” Liam interrupted as he walked down the stairs from moving his stuff into Stiles’ room.

 

“What did she dream about?” Scott asked.

 

“She said her and the girls had all gotten really close in her dream and had like made out a club or something. I’m not exactly sure, I was half asleep and was in the process of falling back asleep.” Liam said as he sat right next to Stiles and opened up a bag of chips.

 

Weird how everyone’s been getting all interested in each other, Scott thought to himself.

 

“Hey guys did you know that this town used to be full of Wiccans?” Mason said as he came off the back deck with his book in hand. “They used to make love charms, and intimacy rejuvenators for this couples therapy resort that used to be where the shops are on the main strip.” He explained.

 

“What happened to it?” Scott asked.

 

“A fire burned the resort down during the off season and the wiccans took off thinking it was a bad omen. Apparently the building burned for 3 days and the only thing that was left was a spell table.”

 

Interested, Scott knew he would have to check the place out, but hopefully won’t have to go until tomorrow.

 

XX

 

Once the girls got to the strip, Malia, Kira, and Lydia had all stopped at the 5 and under store to look at some of the Sophie shorts. They could easily make fringe out of them and tie beads on for tonight’s event.

 

“So what do you guys think about this weekend so far?” Kira asked with joy.

 

“I’m having a blast, it’s so nice to be away from that retched town.” Lydia said as she eyeballed a pair of dream catcher earrings.

 

“Lydia, you live in a mansion and have a huge pool, how do you think our town is retched?” Kira said with concern.

 

“Fine, I mean boring and lifeless. Better?” She said sassily.

 

“What about you, Malia?” Kira asked choosing to side with Lydia.

 

“I’ve been insanely horny.” Malia said.

 

“SAME!” Lydia said as was looking at the tapestries in the back.  
  
“But the weird thing is, I’m loosing my attraction to Stiles.” Malia said.

 

“Maybe you’re drifting? I feel like Scott and I are drifting ourselves.” Kira offered as she sighed to herself.

 

“Maybe us girls just need a break from our silly boy toys.” Lydia chimed in as she gathered all her purchases and headed to the register.

 

“She might be right, I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be with another girl…” Kira whispered to Malia.

 

Malia smirked and looked down like she hasn’t been dreaming about the three of them making out, because - oh wait - she has.

 

The three of them went to the register to pay for their things.

 

After walking around the main strip, stopping at boutiques, surf shops, a Kohr Bros, and even a trade store, they walk into a shop called “Intimate Sands”. The girls creep up the isles of pouches, jars of multiple kinds of sand, candles, charms, message oils, lotions, lingerie, necklaces, and other random assorted accessories, including sex toys.

 

In the back by the register, there was a table that the owner was sitting at looking at the herbs, and spices lining the wall by the table.

 

“Hello my beautiful ladies.” She said still browsing her inventory as the three approached the back of the store.

 

The girls replied as they browsed the charms and necklaces hanging from the nearby wall.

 

“You three have something on your mind?” The woman turned in her seat and put her arm out, suggesting to the girls to take a seat.

 

“The three of you are connected, but you’re all having issues connecting.” The woman says as she grabs a large pouch from under the table.

 

“Um we were just looking around, were not sure if we’re interested.” Lydia said as she looks at the symbols carved into the circumference of the table noting the pentagram star carved into the wood.

 

“Are you sure? I was going to make you all a free mojo bag for you and your friends!”

  
“Why not lets try it!” Kira cheered.

 

“What’s the worst it can do?” Malia chimed in.

 

Lydia, deciphering the Gaelic scriptures decided that it was safe.

 

“Alright fine.” She said.

 

“Please take a seat, hold hands and concentrate on what I ask of you all.”

 

XX

 

“That story about the Wiccan’s from earlier was interesting.” Liam said to Mason.

 

“Yeah I thought so too when I was reading that book on the history of the town.” Mason replied.

 

“I wonder if that’s why the town smells like jasmine and sandalwood.” Liam noted.

 

“Maybe, but we should also probably start getting ready soon; it’s seven and Scott wanted us all to meet around nine and we still haven’t had dinner yet either!” Mason started ranting.

 

“Scott just texted me and asked us what we wanted to do for dinner since the girls still aren’t back yet.” Liam said.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Mason asked Liam

 

“Would you want burgers tonight?” Liam asked as he texted the same to Scott.

 

“Yeah that’s fine. Ask Scott if he needs our help.” Mason said.

 

Liam’s phone buzzed with Scotts reply.

 

“Yeah, if you guys want to help, you can bake the fries and everything, otherwise do what you want!”

 

“We’ll be down in a second.”

 

“Ugh I’m so hungry.” Mason said as the two headed for the kitchen.

 

XX

 

“She was so nice and sweet, just like this mojo bag she gave us!” Kira said.

 

“She wasted our time.” Lydia scowled as she stepped into the car.

 

“My mojo bag smells like flowers and crisp autumn leaves” Malia said as she clutched it in her hand.

 

“Mine smells like honeysuckle and warm vanilla, with a hint of musk!” Kira cheered.

 

“What does your smell like?” Malia asked Lydia.

 

“Lavender, and Jasmine.” Lydia said as she started the car.

 

“What do you guys want to do for dinner, Taco Bell, Wendy’s?” Lydia asked as she got out of her parking spot and headed out of the main strip.

 

“The boys are making burgers tonight, if you want I can have them make some for us!” Kira stated.

 

“YES PLEASE!” Malia said excited for some actual meat.

 

XX

 

“Hey Guys!” Stiles said with puppy dog eyes and a wide smile as the gals walked in through the door.

 

“Dinner is almost done, Scott is currently grilling the last of burgers out back, and we’re almost done making the fries.” Mason said.

 

“There’s left over salad and stuff in the fridge!” Liam said as him and Stiles gather plates and condiments and put them on the dining table.

 

“Burgers are done! Oh Hey Guys!” Scott said as he brought the plate full of quarter pounders in.

 

Everyone began settling at the table and got their plates ready, as the oven chimed signaling the fries were done.

 

“How were the shops?” Liam asked.

 

“Good, we just got some cute stuff for tonight, and some lady gave us a gift.” Lydia said.

 

“What kind of gift?” Stiles asked.

 

“Just some herbs and oils in a neat little pouch.” Kira said.

 

“Sounds cool!” Scott said.

 

“What did you guys do?” Malia asked.

 

“Not much except cook and watch some TV.” Liam claimed.

 

“I was reading a book on the town history, and found out that the town used to be a couples therapy resort.” Mason explained.

 

“Interesting.”

 

“Yeah, apparently it caught fire awhile ago and it just became your typical beach town.”

 

The gang finished up their meal, as the girls did the dishes, and wrapped up the leftovers.

 

“Alright everyone! Let’s start getting ready, the club opens at eight, and we can only enter between then and eleven. I want to get there as early as we can so we don’t have any issues with parking. Make sure you wear your white shirts!” Scott said!

 

After ten minutes Stiles, Mason, Liam and Malia were all ready standing at the door.

 

“Stiles if you want you guys can go ahead!” Lydia shouted from the landing.

 

“We’ll be right behind you!” Scott said.

 

XX

 

_"Mira mi amor, quisiera hacerte entender. como los beso de tus labios, me enloquecen a mi me tienen cayendo, cayendo."_

 

“Interesting how they’re playing a Spanish rave song.” Stiles said as the neon lights along with the purple tint of the black lights illuminated his face as he walked through the corridor.

 

“We are just a bit south of San Diego” Mason reminded him.

 

“Woah! This is so cool!” Liam said, eyes wide as the crowd was surging towards the DJ in the front.

 

“Has anyone seen or heard from the others?” Malia asked, missing her girlfriends more than her own boyfriend, who was right next to her.

 

“They said they were on their way!” Liam said looking at his phone.

 

“They’ll find us when they get here. Let’s go!” Mason said as him and Liam headed for the swarm of white shirts, neon lights, girls twerking, and shirtless abs painted in florescent body paint.

 

“Come on, let’s go!” Malia said as she pulled stiles towards the crowd trying to make it seem like she had some interest in him still.

 

“Wait! Do you want to get painted?” Stiles asked Malia.

 

“Are you sure?” Malia said shocked by Stiles taking a step out of his normality.

 

“Fuck it. I don’t know anyone here and the people that do are my best friends.”

 

“Alright lets go!”

 

XX

 

“Finally, only took us 20 minutes to find a parking spot!” Lydia said angrily.

 

“It’s fine, they’ve only been here for 5 minutes!” Scott says as he texted Liam.

 

“Let’s just try and have fun tonight. It’s a club no time for anger!” Kira said!

 

“You’re right! Lets go, they’re probably standing around waiting like idiots.” Lydia said as they made their way in.

 

Boy was she wrong.

 

Scott. Blinded by black lights stumbled his way to the dance floor. None of his friends were to be seen. He smelled booze, sex, and … Jasmine? After seconds, of blinking to adjust to strobes all he saw was a swirl of neon paint and bodies; until one in particular stuck out.

 

Stiles.

 

He was shirtless. Glistening in the almost pale but farmers tan skin. He had a radiant neon green “open wound” symbol on his back, with red swirls, purple stars, and electric blue dots covering his limbs yet leading back to the open wound. It’s mesmerizing. Distracting. Hot.

 

Scott couldn’t control it anymore. His eyes had flipped to crimson, and his claws had emerged. The wolf was out and ready for his pray. Scott had stalked his way throw the crowd, creeping his way up to Stiles. Just as he was about to pounce and subdue his pray, he heard his name, his spine went cold, as if he had been shot and died.

 

“Scott! Help!” Mason said so only the wolves could hear him.

 

He looked at Stiles; saw him and Malia were looking around for where Mason’s voice had come from. He waved them down and had them follow to the bathroom. They found Mason huddled over Liam. Liam was coughing up purple vomit into the toilet.

 

“What’s happening?!” Mason asked as he freaked out!

 

“What did he drink?” Stiles asked.

 

“Just the punch from bar. He said the woman who owns the whole main strip made it.” Mason explained.

 

“What’s it taste like?” Scott asked.

 

“He said its got jasmine, mint toe, and aconite in it.”

 

“Mason. Aconite is Wolfsbane!” Stiles explained.

 

“Fuck this is bad.” Malia said.

“Find Lydia, She’ll know what to do.” Mason said as Liam threw up more purple vomit.

 

Malia ran for the door.

 

“I’ve never seen a type of Wolfsbane make someone throw up before. Usually it just kills wolves or affects them in other ways.” Scott said trying to think.

 

“Well I feel like I’m dying.” Liam said between dry heaving.

 

“Wait a second. What else was in the punch again?” Stiles asked.

 

“Jasmine, mint toe, and aconite.” Mason explained.

 

“Do you mean mistletoe?” Scott asked.

 

“He might have said that, it was hard to hear.” Mason said.

 

“Mason, if there’s mistletoe in that punch anyone who drinks that could die.” Stiles explained.

 

“Stiles go ask the guy again and make sure there’s no mistletoe in it.” Scott said.

 

XX

 

“Lydia! You need to come with me now. Its important!” Malia said when she found Lydia and Kira dancing.

 

“If its what I think it is.” Lydia said trying to be snarky.

 

“Liam’s dying.” Malia said bluntly.

 

“Oh shit.” Kira said running after Malia and Lydia.

 

“They’re in the bathroom, he’s throwing up purple vomit.” Malia said.

 

Stiles, Kira, Malia and Lydia all ran into the bathroom. Scott had taken his claw and cut a deep line through Liam’s chest and a yellow powder had burst from the cut.

 

“Liam how do you feel?” Kira asked.

 

“Well I don’t feel like I’m dying anymore.” He said as he sat up and wiped away the purple residue.

 

“Did you find out what was in the punch?” Scott asked Stiles.

 

“Yeah. Jasmine, toasted mint and a form of purple lotus called wolfs mane.” Stiles answered.

 

“I don’t understand none of that is poisonous to wolves, especially the jasmine that’s used as a healing herb.” Lydia said.

 

“I don’t know but from here on out no one drink any punch. Water only.” Scott said, eyes red.

 

“I think we should take him home.” Mason said to Scott.

 

“No I’ll take you guys.” Lydia said.

 

“I guess we should all go home.” Scott said.

 

“No.” Liam said.

 

“We’re not leaving. No one is. I feel fine now. Lets just enjoy the rest of the night.”

 

“Are you sure bro? You literally just threw up unicorn shit for 20 minutes.” Stiles said sarcastically.

 

“I am. Scott wanted this night to be fun and me throwing up isn’t going to stop us.”

 

“Liam, you could have died. We should take you home to rest.” Kira said.

 

“No its fine.” Liam said and looked at Scott with puppy dog eyes.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, alpha voice in full force.

 

“Positive.”

 

XX

 

 

_“Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I stare at you.”_

 

After minutes of being free within the club Scott starts to feel it again. The urge, the fiery heat in his pelvis. He felt the lust slithering through his veins, making his heart race. His eyes turned crimson and glowed with an even brighter shine than before. His claws elongated into talons; clinking with every touch. The animal has officially gone on the hunt for his prey. Stiles.

 

He was dancing, moving his hips to the hypnotic beat. Dropping his ass to the floor, and grinding against the air in front of him.

 

 

_“It’s true I crave you.”  
*base drop*_

 

 

The blue dots on Stiles’ limbs guided him back to the green rings on his back.

 

“ **MINE.** ” Scott barked lower than base.

 

He closed in on Stiles, waited until he was just an arms length to pounce.

 

“Scott!” Stiles said as he turned around. Mortified he looked at his friend.

 

“What’s up Scott?” Stiles asked scared that his friend was all alpha-y in the middle of a club.

 

“Mine.” Scott said as he inched closer to Stiles.

 

“What Scott? I can’t here you!” Stiles yelled over the music.

 

The animal was done playing. It was time to pounce. Kill.

 

Scott lurked forward. Locked lips with Stiles, nipped them and whispered into his mouth.

 

 _Mine_.

 

He unlatched his teeth from Stiles lips, and his claws from his white cargo shorts.

 

“Scott, as much as I want this, AND TRUST ME, I want this. Here is not the place.” Stiles said gasping for air.

 

“He’s right Scott!” Kira said.

 

Scott turned around to see the fox, lost in what she sees.

 

“It’s fine. I’ll let you go back to your thing.” She said as she ran off through the crowd.

 

“Scott, aren’t you going to talk to her?” Stiles asked.

 

“No. She isn’t you Stiles. I love you.” Scott said firmly in his alpha voice.

 

“Ugh we should probably go, I think what ever affected Liam is affecting you!” Stiles said.

 

 

XX

 

 

Malia saw Scott make out with Stiles, but she also saw Kira watch it. She felt the sobbing vixen’s fear, sadness, and anger all at once. She wasn’t feeling it the same way she was but she could feel it through her. She took those feelings and ran with it. Ran to her.

 

“Kira!” Malia said.

 

“Scott kissed Stiles.” Kira said sobbing.

 

“Okay and?” Malia asked.

 

“That doesn’t upset you?”

 

“No, Stiles and I haven’t been the same for a while.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just so confused!” Kira explained.

 

“Don’t be.” Malia said as she pulled her into a hug.

 

“What’s wrong?” Lydia asked as she bumped into them

 

“Scott just went red eyed, and lurked over to Stiles and made out with him.” Malia said straight-faced.

 

“Oh honey, I’m sorry.” Lydia said as he joined the hug.

 

“You know what, it’s fine. I’m over it. If he’s going to make out with other people than so can I!” Kira said.

 

“Yeah!” Lydia agreed!

 

“Oh fuck it!” Malia said and leaned in and kissed Kira, pressing her pineapple lip-gloss against her coconut flavored lip balm.

 

“Ugh that’s hot.” Lydia said.

 

“Join in then!” Kira smirked as she leaned back for air.

 

The three of them took turns trading lipstick shades and tasting each other’s lips between locking them with the other’s.

 

XX

“Mason?” Liam asked.

 

“What’s up buddy?” He replied.

 

“How did you know you were gay?”

 

“Whoa, um that’s a loaded question, don’t you think?” Mason smirked.

 

“Yeah, I guess. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to over step.” Liam said looking off at the crowd as they sat at the booths by the entrance.

 

“It’s fine Liam. Speaking of which. How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m feeling better, thanks for staying with me.” Liam responded.

 

“Of course, you know I’ll always be here for you!” Mason exclaimed.

 

“We should probably get home soon though, throwing up made me tired.”

 

“I’ll text stiles now.”

 

“No need.” Liam interrupted. “He’s right there with Scott.”

 

Stiles walked up with Scott wrapped around him eyes red and claws out, licking at his neck until it was practically raw.

 

“So we’re leaving because he can’t be seen like this.” Stiles explained.

 

“Okay good, because we were going to text you and see if you wanted to leave.” Mason clarified.

 

“Everything alright?” Stiles asked Liam.

 

“Yeah just exhausted. Throwing up sure does take a lot of energy out of someone.”

 

“Yeah I bet. All right, let’s get going. I texted Lydia telling her that we’re going back now and I don’t want anything dangerous to happen while Big Bad Wolfie over here is gnawing on my neck.”

 

“ **Mine!** ” Scott growled as he threw a claw at mason.

 

“OKAY! Let's go now!” Stiles said carry his alpha boy to his Jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I apologize for being the biggest sack of shit and not updating this for like a year. I got really involved with school and work and life took over. One thing I did want to point out again is that I DO NOT HAVE A BETA. If you see any spelling errors, grammar infractions, or if you read a part and it doesn't make sense, please inform me kindly. A lot of the time I wrote this chapter was between 1 and 5 am because my classes are stressing me out so I procrastinate with this. 
> 
> Also I have no idea when I'm going to update again lol pls dont h8 me thnx. :)
> 
> No seriously thank you all for reading. I greatly appreciate any and all constructive comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I am complete trash. Feel Free to burn me at the stake omg. I have no clue when I'll be updating this because school is awful.


End file.
